Three's a Crowd
by They-stole-my-name
Summary: My first Story! Be nice! When three new nobodies enter Organization XIII what will happen!
1. Introductions

Axel walked down the halls of The Castle That Never Was, the superior had called him and he couldn't put it off any longer. He took a deep breath and let it out in a large sigh as he reached for the door. Unfortunately, no amount of deep breathing could prepare him for what he saw. Number VIII gasped as he walked into the room.

"HE STOLE MY FLIPPIN' TAQUETOES! HOW CAN HE GET AWAY WITH THAT?"

A small girl, waving a sketchbook around screamed, or at least that's what he thought she said, she was screaming in a high-pitched, fast-paced tone.

"Luni (A/N: Pronounced like Loony)…Sit down, I'm the only person who can understand you right now…" Another girl, sitting in an arm chair with DS muttered.

'Luni' screamed something in a half-crazed daze, while the other girl nodded her head.

"Yeah, but that's just Venxik…"

"I resent that remark!"

Axel looked around and sure enough, there was The Superior, banging his head on the desk. There was a red-haired guy next to The Superior who had retorted so smartly to the remark.

"Uh… You, um, wanted to, eh, see me?"

"NUMBER VIII!!"

"Yes…?"

"Come, let me introduce you to the three new members!"

"B-but we are organization _**XIII **_not XVI!!"

"They are just trainees, they won't even have numbers…"

"So… everyone can order them around?"

"Basically… but, let me introduce you!"

Xemnas walked over to the ranting girl, who was sitting in another chair. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she winced away.

"This is Lunarex, she is an artist, and her weapon is her necklace"

"Do you eat…like, ever?" Lunarex looked at Axel confused.

"Uh, yeah… I do…"

"Sorry, you just look like a woman…"

"What?!" Axel yelled at her; she was seriously pissing him off. He barely noticed the way she cowered against the chair.

"Ignore her, she has a tendency to put her foot in her mouth." The girl with the DS spoke, rather nonchalantly.

"Ah! This is Magnex, she is technopathic, and her weapon is a laptop! Her and Lunarex are best friends, like their somebody's were."

He moved over to the redheaded boy, who was lighting up a cigarette.

"And this… This is Venxik; he's a singer, and his weapon is his voice. He's Lunarex's older brother!"

Axel rolled his eyes, another artsy kid? He plastered on a smile as Lunarex walked up to him.

"…Sorry…About the thing, with the woman and the…Sorry…"

"Oh, no…it's fine! I'm supposed to show you guys around, right? So I'm gonna just lead you around…"

Axel showed the group around the Castle; introducing them to the members they met along the way. Lunarex was whispering to her brother when they were introduced to Zexion. Axel suddenly stopped in the kitchen and turned to face his tour group.

"So, you guys just ask me if you need anything…"

"Thanks, Axel!"

"Thank you…"

"Thanks… you, yes…"

"Quiet, Venxik"

"Okay"

----Later---

"NO!"

"YES!"

Lunarex and Venxik were wrestling over the remote. Zexion was unfortunate enough to walk into this mess and watched them, basically, beat the shit out of each other. He quietly reached over the table and grabbed said remote, clicking on the TV. Zexion flipped through the channels and, on instinct, switched it on to TNT. _Miss Congeniality _illuminated the screen; Lunarex and Venxik jumped onto the couch, on either side of Zexion.

Zexion looked at the blonde girl to his left when her hands accidentally brushed against his thigh. She glanced over and the slate haired boy realized he was staring. He looked forward. Though his face was calm, he was embarrassed.

"Can I call you Zexy?" Zexion nearly jumped out of his skin when Venxik tapped him on the shoulder.

He grimaced at the nickname. He hated being called 'Zexy' and above all he despised the nickname 'Zex'. Axel had started it and soon the whole castle was calling him weird nicknames. A violent training session with Axel had efficiently stopped the nicknames. Except for Axel. Axel even introduced him as 'Zexy,' he had to correct him. He was surprised they knew, he was quiet and they were whispering to each other.

"No." Said Zexion

"Okay! Sorry…"

He turned back to the movie. Just as the girls on the screen began to sing the Miss USA song, abruptly Lunarex and Venxik both burst out.

"Watermelon, watermelon, watermelon, watermelon…"

Zexion had the same confused look as Sandra Bullock's character on the screen.

"Um… If you say watermelon your lips can move like a lot of different words," explained Lunarex, "and she was confused so we… we tried to help, I know it's already recorded… But still…"

"Interesting…" said Zexion

"Really…? Or is that just your way of say weird…?"

"Well…"

Zexion muttered, cockily, rubbing his hand against the chest of his coat. Lunarex laughed at him, her laugh sounded so natural. It made Zexion laugh too. Venxik could never hold his face well when his sister started to laugh. But when a snort accidentally slipped out, he lost it. Venxik's laugh was loud, piercing laugh that hurt Zexion and Lunarex's ears.

"Lu…Lu…funny…" he managed to get out as he gasped for air.

"Well, I'm gonna go explore the Castle…Do I even have a room?" asked Lunarex

"I'll help you…you have a room, but it's not furnished, you'll either have to sleep on the floor or bunk with someone else…" Zexion stated

"Oh… Great" the sarcasm seeped out of Lunarex's voice

Chapter one is done! Oh and, I'm Lunarex, my BFF is Magnex, and my bro is Venxik! The TV scene is based on something that actually happened, if you have a question about what is real and not e-mail me and I'll answer your question. (some can be based on events that happened but changed to be Orgy XIII members…) this is my first story so please be nice, but I would enjoy advice on writing! My bro edited it for me so thanks to him! (He doesn't have an account here…sorry!)

Oh and…

Disclaimer: I only own Lunarex, Magnex, and Venxik…and the plot…

I'm sorry if this looks like someone else's story I thought of this on my own, it is not meant to copy someone else. R&R (read and review)


	2. Let's get it started!

A/N: Oh! I feel loved, even if it only was two reviews, you guy faved me and put me on your watch list, Cries tears of joy

Cookies for koryu uchiha and shaki43!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the 'plot' Why must you remind me?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx woke up and groggily got up to brush his teeth. He turned to walk back to his bed and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

Lunarex got up and rubbed her ears. Her curly blond hair was frizzy and poofed out into a pyramid of disaster. You could hardy recognize her.

"Why are you screamed? It's... nine in the morning..." She muttered as she looked at the clock.

"Why're you in my bed!!"

"Zexion told me you wouldn't mind..."

Demyx grit his teeth, of course Zexion was behind this! Him and Zexion could not get along after Demyx had dared Roxas to steal his books. It's not like he thought that Roxas would do it! Or that Axel would burn them... But why did he have to do this to the new girl? What if he had... A interesting dream...

"Since you are lost in thought, I'm going to leave, so catch ya later!"

Lunarex walked down the hall, white white and more white! These guys need to hire a new interior decorator, it gives me a headache!

"A penny for your thoughts!" Venxik came up behind her and Lunarex jumped a foot into the air.

"Don't DO that!!" She whined, Venxik just rolled his eyes. "Why are you even here!?"

"Xigbar wants to see you."

"Who?"

"The guy with the eye patch who thinks he's a surfer."

"Oh, him... Why?"

"Hell if I know!"

"Where is he?"

"Around..."

Lunarex sighed, why can't he ever be helpful. She knew that was all she going to get out of Venxik so she started to walk around The Castle That Never Was, alone with her thoughts, which is very bad.

Bad name, too, it's yucky, of course it was! How could it not be!? The leaders needed counseling, serious counseling... I mean, they call themselves 'nobodies' and everything around them was 'The That Never Was!' The World That Never Was, The Castle That Never Was, The Sandwich That Never Was!! She laughed at the last thought.

"Sandwich..." She muttered, not realizing she had said anything... Or that someone was watching her.

"You know... Talking to yourself and laughing about it is generally not a good sign."

Lunarex jumped in the air and turned to see who was surprising her.

"Um... I don't think I know you..."

The boy (who looked about Lunarex's age) laughed.

"Yeah, Axel skipped over me when introduction the Castle, my names Roxas"

He held out his hand for her to shake, but was taken by surprise when she hugged him.

"Oh my God, it's so nice to meet someone who isn't mean to me! Larxene won't even talk to me, I thought Zexion was my friend, but he played a trick on me, I made fun of Axel so I'm sure he hates me, and Demyx is on the bad side of the joke Zexion played, so he probably is angry at me too and Xemnas thinks I'm a freak of nature!! I don't know anyone else in the Castle except for the stuff Axel told me!"

Roxas awkwardly patted her head, "It's okay, We all play pranks on each other, and Larxene just lost her voice from yelling at everyone, I'm sure they all like you..." Was she... crying?

Lunarex looked up at him, "Really? You think so?"

Roxas laughed, "Your pretty hard to hate!"

Lunarex laughed, then remembered, "Do you know where Xigbar is?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, but it's on the other side of the Castle, I'll take you there if you want..."

Lunarex nodded and Roxas opened up a portal.

"Ohhh! When do I learn to do that?"

"Later."

"It's cool!"

Roxas smirked at her reaction.

"I know."

He took her arm so they wouldn't be separated in the darkness and stepped through.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's short! Once again thanks for the reviews, You guys are the Sick McNasty!!


End file.
